


Oona's Itchy Feet and the Need to See Jack Sweat

by flutter



Category: Legend - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Magic, Unicorns, obscure old movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutter/pseuds/flutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I heart Oona. This is a 15-minute writing exercise I challenged myself to.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oona's Itchy Feet and the Need to See Jack Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> I heart Oona. This is a 15-minute writing exercise I challenged myself to.

Oona knew, had known all along, what would happen if Jack were to ever take Lilly to the unicorns. If Jack— _when_ Jack—tried to gift his light of love such beauty. Humans couldn’t be allowed in the heart of the forest, couldn’t be trusted with even the sight of their magical forms. And Jack, she loved Jack, but it was his fault. To waste his love and adoration on such a flawed, hopelessly curious, being. To waste his love and adoration when she was always so near by.  
  
She watched when Lilly touched one of the unicorns. She watched when Jack fell and screamed and beat his chest. She even watched when the goblin struck the unicorn’s horn with a mighty blow. It wasn’t her place to stop any of it—the events needed to play out, just as they had, just as they were going to.   
  
And now, as Jack worked armor over his clothes and thought of nothing but rescuing Lilly and the last unicorn, she watched the goblins. They carouseled around a spitting fire, dancing in leaps, taking turns at shooting sparks from the unicorn horn. A rotted feast sat around them and they laughed, spoiled bits of meat flying from their open mouths. They laughed about the newly frozen land beyond the cave’s mouth—land that had once been dressed with an enchanting spring. They laughed and cheered and shouted Lilly’s name, the horn raised in the air. They smiled at where she was bound on the floor behind them.   
  
Oona had briefly thought about kicking pebbles at her but, instead, had tucked herself deeper into a crevice in the cave’s cracked wall. She needed to wait for them to sleep and then she could escape to return to Jack. In the meantime, she would keep one eye on the goblins, one eye on Lilly, and fight to ignore the itch in her feet each time her gaze passed over a patch of pebbles.  
  
It would be easy to lead Jack to the cave. It would be so simple to lead him right to Lilly and the goblins. She could watch him flex and wield the gold-handled sword, watch his hair swing as he spun to block with the shield. But it wasn’t time for that yet; it wasn’t time to whimper and sigh and clutch her little fairy hands to her chest as he grunted and moved in front of her.  
  
There would be this punishment for Lilly, the saving of the unicorn, and then, when Jack was in the middle of fighting to right the magical world, she could watch. He would twist and turn for her, pant and grunt and thrust for her, twirl and dance and parry—all for her.


End file.
